Tortured Soul
by FantasyNerd306
Summary: This story will introduce one of my newest OCs. Samantha had finally escaped from Francis, her former human owner who abused her, and found herself in Bigg City Port, but when Francis comes back looking for her will she be returned to her horrible owner, or will the tugs put up a fight? Rated T for future dark themes Note: This will mostly be written in Samantha's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

A\N: Just as I promised, here is Samantha's back story. It might not be the prettiest, but this is who she is and how she came to the port.

I had finally escaped from the clutches of that wretched human named Francis, and aimlessly roamed the open sea, not sure where I was going. Finding food was hard because Francis had always kept me fed, but I miraculously managed to catch a clawful of fish, but I couldn't completely satisfy my hunger, so I was always somewhat hungry. The nights were the worst. They were cold and unforgiving. Many nights I had nightmares about that awful laboratory, and I would always wake up screaming. Sometimes I cried myself to sleep. I was alone, and a total freak. I never saw my reflection until after I escaped. I had no idea who, or what I was. The stitches on my cheeks, and brow, and the dull red snake scales on my chin were from the horrific experiments Francis had performed on me. My eyes were two completely different colors. My left one was blue, and my right one was a dull gray. I just drifted along, letting the current take me wherever it desired.

I had no protection from the elements. When it rained, I came down with a cold. I got over it, but the cold night was a constant reminder of the chilly air of that laboratory. I was helpless... all alone... no one to talk to... no family that I knew of to snuggle with... just the constant and steady rocking of the waves. One night when I was asleep, a bright light pierced the darkness and woke me up with a start. I whimpered and started to back away, afraid Francis had found me. Instead, a fellow tug that was rather small approached me. Of course, I had been isolated from the world since birth, so I had no clue as to what he was or even what I was.

"Where did you come from?" the tug had a Geordie accent, and a distinct whistle.

"I...I...escaped my human owner...he...didn't treat me well." I felt a hot tear roll down my rough cheek. The tug came closer, and touched the stitches on my cheek with an anchor like claw. The tug's eyes were wide with either wonder or fear. No surprise there. The experiments had made me look like what must be a total freak to him.

"What the... you don't look too good. What happened?" the tug asked me. I shrank away, and grimaced as those horrid memories of the horrific experiments came rushing back to me. I whimpered and cowered. I was about his size, but I was just a pup, a young tug, not even a fully fledged teenager yet.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't mean anything by it." the tug's expression was gentle. "I'm Sunshine. Who are you?" the tug smiled gently. It was as if he was trying to take my mind off the subject and calm me down a little.

"I-I'm Samantha." I stammered.

"Well... I can take you to port, Samantha." Sunshine's tow line twitched like a cat's tail. I couldn't believe it. He opened his home to me, a total stranger. I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks.

"Yes, _please_!" I begged him. This was a blessing. I was practically clinging to him as he led me through the port. It was quiet, and lifeless, except for a few tugs that were on a nightly hunt, or on the job. They all stared at me, except one, who had a look of fear in his eyes. I held back tears. No one would like me or accept me. I was alone. He led me to the Star Marine Corporation, where there were more tugs waiting. They all stared at me. One, who was wearing a monocle and top hat, looked away in revulsion. My heart sank. I was unwanted, thrown away, and left to die. Only three of the six of them gave me a curious look: O.J, Warrior, and Ten Cents. They were all much bigger than me. I was so small compared to them. Sunshine let me settle into his spot for tonight. Sunshine was the only one who had opened up to me. I nervously looked around at the other tugs around me.

"Please tell me that _thing_ isn't staying with us tonight." Top Hat was obviously disgusted by the fact that I was staying here for what I thought was just one night. I sniffled softly. That hurt. O.J snarled and I cowered. Top Hat flinched.

"You can't judge someone by their appearance Top Hat!" O.J growled "Don't judge a book by it's cover!" he looked down at me, and gently wiped my tears with an anchor like claw. I whimpered.

"I didn't mean to scare you lass." O.J gently touched the stitches on my cheek. "Poor thing. She's scared of her own shadow." O.J crooned. I eventually stopped shaking, and actually started to feel comfortable. For the first time in my life, I relaxed.

"Where did you find her Sunshine?" Ten Cents asked Sunshine.

"I found her outside the port just floating along." Sunshine replied.

"You mean she was letting the sea take her?" Big Mac gave me a puzzled look. "What brought you here lass?" he asked me. I whimpered and shifted nervously. I bumped into Warrior and looked up at him. Warrior had the most gentle of expressions on his face. He was a gentle giant. I regained my courage and told them everything: how Francis took me away from my mother the moment I was born, his experiments, and the abuse. They all gave me a horrified look. I started to cry, and Warrior crooned, and gently wiped my tear with a huge anchor like claw. I looked up at him and he smiled gently.

"It's okay. We won't let him hurt you again Sammy, we promise." the look in Warrior's eyes... they were so gentle. I inched closer to him, and he gently grasped my tiny claw in his huge claw. I yawned, revealing my little fangs. O.J chuckled.

"I'd say it's time we get some sleep. We've got another day of work ahead of us." O.J smiled. For the first time ever, I smiled a little, and I slowly fell asleep nestled against Warrior.


	2. Chapter 2

A\N: This chapter will explore her fear of humans a little. Poor baby has been through a lot hasn't she? I don't own TUGS, and dragonology. Anyway, let us begin.

The noise of a megaphone turning on woke me up with a start. Warrior gently crooned. "Shhh.. go back to sleep Sammy." Warrior's voice was soft and gentle. I groaned and blinked the fatigue from my eyes. I looked up and saw the silhouette of a wretched human in the window. I screamed and quickly backed away.

"What's wrong, Sammy?"Warrior raised an eyebrow. I accidentally bumped into Sunshine and braced myself for the pain Francis had regularly inflicted on me, but it never came. Puzzled, I opened my eyes to see everyone else staring at me.

"Um...good morning?" the human behind the megaphone was clearly confused by my reaction. "Who is this new comer?" the human asked. Warrior took a deep breath and told him everything. The human was silent for a few moments, letting it all sink in. "Even if she's not one of my tugs, the man who has tortured her for this long cannot go unpunished. I will notify the Coast Guard."

I wasn't sure if I could trust this human or not. The only human I lived with performed those horrible experiments on me. O.J gave me a look of understanding. He knew I was terrified of humans, and with good reason. O.J looked at the human in the window, and seemed to have a silent conversation with each other. After a couple minutes, the human finally spoke.

"Alright... Samantha, O.J suggested that I gain proper ownership of you, and have you work with Warrior. I'll have to ask the Coast Guard if there's anything I can do, but I can't guarantee it." the human was sincere. I knew it was unlikely that Francis would find me here, but I couldn't count on it.

"Warrior, you take her with you, and show her the ropes." the human gave the other tugs their work for the day.

I followed Warrior around. Even with him watching over me, I still felt uneasy. Everyone, except the Star Tugs, were staring at me. I spotted a few fish, and tried to snatch them in my claws, but they darted away before I could grab them. I had no experience when it came to hunting at all. Warrior on the other hand, had a strange creature I had never see before. It's spiny back made it look a little intimating to me, and it spat a dark purple black ink. It flapped its leathery wings and repeatedly bit Warrior's claws as a means of escape. Warrior killed it with a quick bite to the back of the neck right behind the head. He must've seen me fail to catch the fish because he offered his catch to me. I wasn't sure how to respond.

"It's a Sargasso. It's good, trust me." Warrior smiled gently. I reluctantly took a bite. The warm blood rolled down my chin. My stomach growled and I devoured as much as I could. This was the first decent meal I had in weeks. Warrior chuckled softly. He must've known I was in desperate need of a meal. I later learned that my ribs were showing at the time. When I had my fill, I licked the blood from my claws and lips and Warrior devoured the rest. He was looking out for me and taking care of me, almost like a big brother.

I was practically his shadow for the day. He wouldn't let me pull any large loads because I wasn't quite strong enough yet. The Z-Stacks just stared at me. Their leader, Zorran, held back a gag. The smell of the garbage wasn't as bad as the stench of the chemicals used in Francis' lab. This was blessing. I could finally enjoy the fresh air, and soak up the warmth of the sun. The laboratory was always cold, and the air was dry, but here, it was the exact opposite. I had no freedom whatsoever in Francis' lab. I hadn't even learned to breathe fire yet, but I started to figure it out. I managed to get out a few sparks, and Warrior admitted that was a great start. It only took me a couple hours to finally unleash the tiniest flame, and that made me proud of myself. It must have looked adorable to the other tugs because Big Mac smiled at me and chuckled. I returned the friendly smile, and got back to work. That evening, Warrior and I returned after a good meal, and this time Captain Star was standing outside. I whimpered a little, but Warrior gently reassured me Captain Star wasn't going to hurt me. I relaxed a little, but I didn't let my guard down.

"I have contacted the Coast Guard, and paid the court a visit." Captain Star began, " the judge has looked it over and treated this as a case of animal abuse. The judge ruled that Samantha is to permanently remain in my care, or in other words, she's now a proud member of the Star Fleet." Captain Star smiled. I felt a weight lift off my chest, and the others sounded their whistles. This port was now my home.

A\N: Samantha has been captivity since birth, so she hasn't learned to breathe fire like the others just yet. Here's a little fun fact: a tug typically learns to breath fire and becomes lethal at around six months of age (when they're still infants).


	3. Chapter 3

A\N: This chapter will explore how much she tolerates us humans. It's not much, but at least she doesn't want to physically harm us. Let's begin shall we?

The next morning, I was sent to Lucky's yard where I would get my new coat of paint. I wasn't sure if I could trust Lucky, but judging from what the others have told me, he hasn't harmed any of them, so I let him paint on my new colors. Apparently, Captain Star told him to be gentle with me because he was extra careful with me. He was careful not to touch my scars, but I could see the curiosity in his eyes. To be honest, the paint brush tickled a little bit. Humans were so confusing. The only one I knew all my life preformed experiments on me and beat me, but Captain Star, and Lucky treated me like gold. He reached out to touch my nose, but I flinched, and backed away.

Lucky crooned. "Aw, poor baby... you're scared to death of us." he pulled out a piece of his sandwich from his lunch box, and held it out to me. I didn't budge. Lucky smiled gently, and clicked his tongue. "Come on, it's okay."

I cautiously approached him, and sniffed at the offering curiously. I glanced at him for a moment, considering the treat, and gently took it from his hand. I reluctantly ate it and he reached out again. I flinched, and he stopped. I wouldn't let anyone touch me at all, especially my vulnerable underbelly and face. He seemed a little disheartened and let me go. Warrior greeted me with a tiger chuff. I tried to return the friendly gesture, but it came out more like a snort. Warrior smiled and chuckled, finding my inexperience amusing. I rolled my eyes, and joined him on garbage detail. Every once in a while I asked him about some of the buildings in the port, and he answered them to the best of his abilities. I noticed Zip, the youngest member of the Zero Fleet, was watching me. I had heard of him, and seen him before, but I never actually met him.

He raised an eyebrow at me. He was curious. I checked to make sure if there was a lot more to be loaded onto Lord Stinker, and then slunk over to Zip. I too was curious about him. We just stared at each other for a moment, until I finally broke the awkward silence.

"So, you're Zip right? The other Star Tugs told me about you." I had never talked to any other tug besides Sunshine, and Warrior. This was a real nerve-wrecker for me.

"Yeah, are you Samantha?" Zip smiled. I was honestly surprised he had warmed up to me so quickly. When he first saw me, he was terrified of me, but now that Lucky had repainted me, I didn't look as intimidating.

" _Yeah_ ," I mocked his voice a little. We chuckled, and had a normal, and rather friendly, conversation. I honestly started to like him as a friend. He was more...open than the other Z-Stacks.

"Samantha! Lord Stinker's ready!" Warrior called out.

"Sorry, I gotta go. See ya." I smiled.

"Yeah, see ya." Zip chuckled. I returned to Warrior's side, and secured Lord Stinker with my tow line. Over time I had figured out how to use it. I carefully slunk away. My tow line had two purposes: to let me pull tow things around, and to show my emotions. It would flick like a cat's tail when I was agitated or annoyed. It was a handy tool for communication when I wasn't in the mood to talk. I started to figure out how to use my whistle, but it wasn't very loud for now. I hadn't learned how to do anything when I was cooped up in Francis' laboratory, so I had to learn by watching Warrior, and trying it for myself. I was getting better at finding food. Once again, I learned most of it by watching Warrior. That evening, we had finished our work, and started to go home, when I almost bumped into Zip.

"Oop! Sorry!" I giggled.

"Beep! Beep! Coming through!" Zip laughed. He stopped, and we had another conversation.

"Sorry about that." I smiled sheepishly.

"Ah it's fine. You know I think Warrior's clumsiness has rubbed off on you a little." Zip chuckled. A young were-cat with a black marking around her eyes peeked out from under his hat. I shifted nervously. I got a little better with people. As long as they were away from me, I was fine.

"What?" Zip raised an eyebrow. "Oh, her?" Zip looked up at the little girl. "She won't hurt you. She's Zebedee's Rider."

"What's a Rider?" I had never heard of this before. No one had told me anything about having a _Rider_. Zip rubbed his chin.

"Hmmm... how can I explain this? You see Sammy, the port needs to be protected, and the Riders have this responsibility. The tug chooses someone and the person cuts the cord on the back of the tug's head and places an end of the cord on their palm. The tug releases energy, and creates the bond. Once the bond is created, the tug and Rider are bonded for life. The tug can have as many Riders as he or she wants during their _very_ long lifetime, but we can only have one Rider at a time though." Zip told me everything he knew about having a Rider. "The tug and Rider have a special mental bond with each other. We talk to each other through our minds."

"How will I know if I found my Rider?" I raised an eyebrow. If I was to choose a Rider, I ought to know if the person is the right one.

"You don't think that person is the right one. You feel it, deep in you're very soul." Zip smiled. "We better split. I don't want Zorran to catch me talkin' to a Star Tug. See ya later." he slunk away.

"Yeah," I chuckled awkwardly, "See ya." I trailed after Warrior, trying to keep up with him. I knew it probably wasn't a good idea to have a tug from an opposing fleet for a friend, but Zip was kind to me. He must know how I feel. When we returned home, I settled into my spot, and noticed that almost every tug, except for me, had a Rider. It made me feel like the odd man, or odd woman out. Sunshine was happy because he's not the smallest tug in the fleet. I'm about his size, but I might be just a tiny bit smaller. I was still just a pup, a baby, but Francis once told me I was the runt of the litter, the smallest of the whole litter, so I might get as big as Sunshine, but that might be as big as I'll get. Top Hat steered clear of me, but I didn't care. Everyone else accepted me for who I am. I perked up when I heard an unfamiliar whistle, and my jaw dropped. The biggest tug I had ever seen slunk into the Star Marine Corporation. The others greeted him with a tiger chuff. I reluctantly followed their lead. I had never seen him around here before. He started to pass me when he stopped, and looked down at me.

"Ah, so you're the new recruit my darling?" the tug smiled gently. I could feel his voice rattle my ribs. He was _huge_.

"Y-yes." I squeaked. He chuckled. I could've sworn the ground shook.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you sweetheart. My name is Hercules, Captain Star's ocean going tug." he had a fitting name for his massive size, and probably had an appetite to match.

"I-I'm Samantha." I trembled before him.

"D'aw, there's no need to be afraid of me sweetheart. I'm a lover not a fighter." Hercules gently crooned.

"Yeah, especially with Lillie." Ten Cents chortled, and everyone laughed. Hercules gave him a warning glance, and settled into his spot. A fish darted out form underneath me, and I snatched it in my claws. I started to nibble on it, and Hercules chuckled. When I first arrived here, I couldn't hunt at all, but now I was a decent hunter. I was just so small. I couldn't even stomach a Sargasso, but my appetite will grow when I get a little older. When I was finished, I licked the blood from my claws, and let out a contented purr. I finally had a family.

A\N: This chapter provides a little bit of fore-shadowing! Sammy is finally comfortable with her fleet mates, and made a new friend! There will be more in the future!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I finalfinally got my butt to work on this. Sorry this chapter is so short. This is just the first step of Samantha getting used to humans. This chapter isn't in any tugs' point of view because I wanted to explain O.J's plan. Let's begin shall we?

The next morning, O.J had finally came up with a plan to help Samantha become more comfortable with humans. If he could just slowly make her get used to a human from a distance, he might be able to get her more comfortable with humans that are up close. He let Logan, Captain Star's son, climb onto his bow, and stayed a considerable distance away. It took only a few seconds for Samantha to notice the child. She was just frozen in place. It was most likely she was paralyzed with fear. Warrior called her back, and attention turned to Warrior. She relaxed, and joined Warrior's side. Every few days O.J would bring the child closer, and Samantha slowly became more comfortable with the child. About a month later, O.J was confident she was accustomed to Logan's presence by now, and decided this was going to be the test to see if his idea worked.

O.J gently plucked Logan from his bow, and ever so gingerly placed the child onto Samantha's now. Samantha's eyes grew wide with either fear or shock, and, like before, she was frozen in place. O.J kept a close eye on her. In this situation, she could hurt Logan. He saw the look in her eyes. Her instincts took the wheel, and she hissed like a cat. O.J snickered. It looked like a kitten hissing and trying to look fierce.

"Now now Sammy, there's no need for that." O.J kept his tone of voice gentle and reassuring to keep the switcher calm. That seemed to make Samantha snap out of it, and, much to his surprise, she relaxed a little. He looked at Logan, giving the boy his cue. Logan slowly held up a hand, and reached out to touch her nose. Samantha watched him like a hawk, and she grew tense again. Logan saw this and stopped, letting Samantha sniff his hand, and draw in his scent.

"It's okay Sammy. It's okay. Can I pet you? Hm?" Logan reached out and gently laid a hand on Samantha's nose. She stiffened, but after a few seconds she relaxed. O.J smiled. His plan had worked.

A/N: So now she's starting to get used to humans, and doesn't seem to be as on edge as before. Thank goodness O.J came up with a plan, or she would never have gotten over her fear of humans. There will be more in the future! Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I finally got this chapter done! Holy smokes over 400 people have read Protector already! You guys are awesome! Let's see what happens in this chapter shall we?

I wasn't sure what to think of Logan. I have never seen a human this young before. He confused me. Logan didn't try to hurt me the moment I saw him like Francis. Instead, he gently cooed, and petted my nose. It felt...nice, but I didn't take my eyes off him. I didn't quite trust him yet. Captain Star arrived on Ten Cents. I was a bit more at ease. If Logan won't hurt me, neither would Captain Star.

"Samantha, you have the rest of the day off. Logan, you stay with her for now." Captain Star smiled. I was taken by surprise when he told me this. I wouldn't have to work today, but I had to spend my remaining time with this young human. I reluctantly returned to, what I can now officially call home, the Star Marine Corporation. Logan sat down on my bow, and just gazed at me for a few moments, and then tilted his head to the side as if he was curious.

"How did you get that?" Logan pointed at the scales on my chin. I winced. The memory of that horrific experiment came rushing back, but Logan didn't mean anything by it. He was just curious. It might be too much for him, but it could help me to get some of the wight off my chest.

"I uh... Francis, my former owner, performed experiments on me, and one of them was supposed to change the way I look entirely, but it only gave me these scales. Francis was angry the experiment failed, and blamed me for it. He... beat me afterwords." I didn't expect it, but it actually made me feel a little better. I was nice to have someone to talk to. I mean Warrior was always there for me, but he might not understand my pain. Logan's face told me everything. He regretted my pain.

"Oh... I'm sorry... can... can I touch it?" Logan reached out a hand. I was honestly taken by surprise, but I wasn't sure about it.

"I guess.. sure." I was unsure about this, but he hasn't hurt me yet, so why would he want to hurt me now? Logan gently touched the scales on my chin with his finger tips. It tickled a little, and I giggled a little. He continued to ask me questions. They were mainly about my appearance, or my background. I didn't ask any questions because I wasn't sure how he would react if I asked him something that offended him, or something he wouldn't like. Besides, humans didn't interest me anyway, but Logan... Logan was different. After a little bit, Logan pulled a small plastic bag out from his pocket. He opened it, and I picked up the smell of salt, but also something sweet. Unexpectedly, my stomach growled. I was a little hungry. I blushed a little.

"Sorry," I chuckled nervously.

"Do you want some?" Logan held out a small handful of food.

"What is it?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's trail mix." Logan smiled. "You want some?"

I curiously sniffed at the food in his hand. I wasn't sure about accepting food from him. Lucky was a different story. The other tugs trusted him, so I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I wasn't so sure about Logan though. I barely knew him. How was I supposed to trust him? I looked into his eyes, trying to read him.

"Come on, it's okay." Logan held his hand out closer to me. "It's good I promise." he smiled sweetly. I took a gamble, and ate right out of his hand.

"That tickles!" Logan giggled. I stopped. I wasn't familiar with how humans show their emotions, except when they feel anger. When humans feel anger, they take it out on whatever is closest to them. Unfortunately, for me, that was exactly the case with Francis. Logan gave me a puzzled look.

"What's wrong?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"D-do you want me to stop?" I fretted. Logan smiled.

"No, it just tickled when you licked my hand. You want some more?" Logan scooped some more food out of his bag with his hand, and held it out to me. I simply ate out of his hands as a reply. Maybe he isn't so bad after all.

A/N: Yay! Sammy is starting to like Logan! I'm considering putting Skully's backstory up. There will be more in the future!


	6. Chapter 6

A\N: Sorry this chapter is so short. It was all I could come up with for the moment XD. Let's see what Francis is up to shall we?

Francis was furious. His test subject escaped, bringing his studies to a screeching halt. He knew he shouldn't have hired that guard. The guard was more afraid of her then she was of him. There was just one part that puzzled him. When he checked the next morning, the guard was nowhere to be seen. The switcher he captured wouldn't have the guts to kill the guard... or did she? No, there was no blood, but that didn't explain what happened to the guard. The guard wasn't the smartest either. Perhaps the switcher tricked him, but the guard would be back by now. Francis didn't care. He was bent on capturing and bringing back his switcher. She couldn't have gone very far. Besides, she couldn't provide for herself anyway, further putting his future experiments at risk, but he couldn't tell anyone she was missing. It would reveal the secret he hid for so many years. He had to set out and find the switcher himself.

It was going to be a tedious task, but his thirst for knowledge was stronger. He borrowed a boat from an old friend, and desperately searched the nearby creeks and rivers. The switcher was nowhere to be seen. He feared the worst. Someone could have found her and she told them everything. The police could be on his trail. His anger slowly turned to fury when he couldn't find her anywhere close. Either someone had taken her in, or she had somehow managed to escape out to the open ocean. He had invested too much money in his experiments to give up, but he couldn't ask around. It would reveal his dark secret. That left only one option. He had to set out to sea to find her.

 _Why that little..._ Francis gritted his teeth. _When I find that little brat, she'll be lucky if she can beg for mercy by the time I'm done with her._

A\N: So there you have it! What do you think happened to the guard? There will be more in the future!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: It makes sense that little Sammy would have at least some trauma from all that she has been through. I just couldn't help, but smile while writing this. Let's see what happens shall we?

That evening, the rest of the Star Fleet returned home, but Logan stuck around for a little while longer. It must have been a little cold to Logan because he nestled against my warm cheek. I didn't mind it though. I was much more at ease around him. It was so strange. The only human I knew beat me, but Logan...Logan was different. He didn't want to hurt me. It took me a while to get used to it, but when I did, I had figured out that not all humans are bad. There's just a select few that give man-kind a bad reputation. I was safe. No one will ever hurt me here.

After a while, Captain Star called back Logan, and Logan left for home. To be honest, I had started to like this child. Perhaps... no. He can't be my Rider. I didn't feel anything like how Zip said I would. I had a small meal of fish, and slowly fell asleep.

I had another nightmare. This time it was a memory.

 _The bright lights of the laboratory were blinding. I squinted to shield my eyes. I could hear Francis' voice._

 _"It should have worked...it should have changed you." Francis growled. I felt something hit my side. It burned. I yelped, and Francis only smiled. He was enjoying my misery. He brought a wickedly sharp meat hook, and raised it as if he was going to swing it at me._

I woke up with a start, panting. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I looked around. It was all just a dream. I relaxed, but the tears still came. I jumped a little as I felt a huge claw touch my flank. I sniffled, and looked up to see Warrior. Warrior had never looked so worried before.

"Are you alright Sammy?" Warrior kept his voice down to keep from waking the other Star Tugs.

"Yeah," I hiccuped. "It's just... I had a nightmare that's all."

"Don't you dare lie to me Sammy." Warrior frowned. "I know you enough to tell if something is troubling you Sammy."

I sighed, and gave up. "I... I had a bad dream about being back in Francis' laboratory. Another one of his experiments failed...and...he...beat me." I didn't want to tell him every single detail. It would be too much for him. Warrior's expression grew soft.

"Sammy, you know we wouldn't let anyone hurt you. If he shows his face here I'll kill 'im for it. He shouldn't have put you through what he did. Now get some sleep. We've got work to do tomorrow." Warrior smiled gently. I whimpered, and Warrior sighed.

"You can't go back to sleep can you?" Warrior seemed pretty out of it, but I knew he was worried about me. I shook my head. Warrior lifted his claw, and thought for a moment.

"I suppose you can sleep with me." Warrior sounded like he was answering a question I didn't even ask, but I didn't turn down his offer. I nestled against his side, and felt safe and secure again. Within minutes, I fell asleep.

A/N: Now we know how she got the scars on her face, and just what she had been though all those years. This reminded me of a parent letting their child sleep with them for the night when their child was too scared to go back to bed, but Warrior is more like a big brother to her more than anything. There will be more in the future!


	8. Chapter 8

A\N: We're getting closer to Samantha choosing her Rider! This also shows why their underbellies aren't as armored as the rest of their bodies, and foreshadows a future story. Let's take a look shall we?

I woke up to the sound of Captain Star turning on his megaphone. Captain Star gave us our work for the day as usual, but today I had to work with Sunshine. Sunshine, and I were surprised. I expected to shadow Warrior again, but apparently Captain Star had another idea. I was supposed to go work with him in the estuary, wherever that was.

"Don't worry Sammy. It's an easy job, but first thing's first. I'm starving! Come on, I know a good spot." Sunshine smiled and reversed. I followed his lead. He led me to an isolated spot near a shipping company. It was a spot that was small enough to where only he and I could squeeze through.

"You can come here whenever you want Sammy, just don't over fish the place." Sunshine chuckled. I smiled. He was letting me use his prime hunting grounds, but I wasn't going to use it my whole life. I would have to find spots of my own to use. Sunshine carefully watched the water, and waited for the right moment. He quickly snatched a claw full of fish, and devoured his catch. I noticed his fangs were much like a snake's, which didn't give him the luxury of eating large prey, and he was forced to swallow prey whole, but that didn't seem to bother him much.

My stomach growled. I was starving. I looked down as I felt small vibrations in the water, fish. I waited for a few fish to creep out from underneath me, and quickly snatched them in my claws. I wasted no time, and devoured my catch. It's strange that blood tastes so sweet to us. It was as if the one responsible for the curse, or what we prefer to call the blessing, clearly wanted us to crave the blood of our prey. Ever since the curse was cast, it seemed like every time we eat our prey, our thirst for blood becomes stronger, as if the one who blessed us was planning something big. I didn't eat near as much as Sunshine. It's hard to imagine how such a small switcher could eat so much. Well, then again, I heard he's seventeen. He was still growing, almost an adult, but he would always be the second smallest switcher of the fleet.

Once we had eaten our fill, Sunshine let me tow Pearl, while he towed Little Ditcher. He gave me a few pointers, which I took to heart. I mean I learned from Warrior's mistakes, but I'm always up for any advice to help me work my way up to doing more important jobs for Captain Star. We settled into a spot, and talked as Little Ditcher did all of the work.

"I've been wondering, Sunshine. What's it like to have a Rider?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It's the greatest thing that can ever happen to you, but it's a great responsibility Sammy. You have to take care of, and protect your Rider from any possible threats. You have to really consider your choice before you decide if that's who you really want to be bonded to because you and your Rider are bonded for life, but when your Rider dies, you can choose another one. O.J has had _tons_ of Riders, and has plenty of advice if you ever get one." Sunshine smiled.

"How many Riders have you had, Sunshine?" I had seen his current Rider once, and it was for a brief second when she was teaching Wildmask about illusion magic at the time.

"Just one. I'm sure you've seen her before. Her name's Willowfern." Sunshine seemed to be pretty knowledgeable about this stuff. Perhaps I could ask around, and see if I should chose a Rider. Unfortunately, Zorran dropped by, but he had Wildmask on his bow. He opened his mouth to say something, but Wildmask looked up at him as if to tell him he shouldn't. He growled softly and left us alone. It was kind of funny to see Wildmask, a child, had Zorran wrapped around her little finger. It almost reminded me of...no... Logan can't possibly be my future Rider, but there was something about him that wouldn't leave me alone. It was puzzling. Was this the feeling Zip told me about? Could Logan possibly be my Rider? Maybe... just maybe...

A\N: The reason why their underbellies are vulnerable because number one: it lets them detect even the smallest vibrations in the water, making it very sensitive. Number Two: It's underwater most of the time, which is reasonable why none would get close enough to attack the tug. And here's a little fun fact: tugs will continue to grow until they are twenty-five years old, so yeah they have plenty of time to grow to great size like Hercules. There will be more in the future!


	9. Chapter 9

A\N: Here it is! The moment of truth! Samantha makes the big decision! Let's see what happens shall we?

When we got back, Logan spent some more time with me. All the while I was considering the biggest decision of my life, choosing a Rider. I mean Logan was so nice to me, and it felt... right. We seemed to go together well.

"Are you okay, Sammy?" Logan asked me. "You're awfully quiet."

"I'm fine Logan... Logan... I've been thinking lately... I..." I considered my decision one last time. This was who I wanted to be bonded to. "How would you like to be my Rider?"

Logan's face lit up, and he was grinning from ear to ear. "Really?"

I smiled. "Yes, really. Do you know how to do it?" I raised an eyebrow. Logan nodded.

"Yeah, O.J's Rider told me how to do it." Logan was trying to keep his excitement bottled up inside him, but I could see it in his eyes.

"Do you have anything to cut the cord with?" If he didn't have a knife on him, I would have to cut it with my claws. Logan nodded.

"I have my pocket knife that my dad gave me." Logan climbed onto my bow, and eagerly raced to the back of my head. I heard him pull out his knife, and unsheathe the blade. I felt him standing on the tips of his toes. I chuckled softly. Even with me being the smallest of the Star Fleet, I was still of decent size. I was about to offer to save him some trouble and cut the cord myself when I felt his tiny hands grab the cord. I felt a slight pinch as he cut the cord. It was enough to make me wince, but it didn't hurt very much at all. I flinched a little as I felt a little bit of energy leave me, and felt a light burning sensation deep in my skull. Logan tightened his grip, and held back a scream of pain. Apparently it hurt him more than it hurt me. I felt an alien energy attach itself to my very conscience: Logan. The bond was sealed. It took me a while to figure out how to reach him, but it took Logan even longer to figure out how to reach me. I guess it comes naturally for us to be able to reach out to our Riders. I reached out to him.

 _Logan? Can you hear me?_ I asked him. I felt his headache, and my head throbbed a bit. Poor Logan was still in pain, but it would go away in an hour or two.

 _Sammy? Is that you?_ Logan came out from behind me, and looked around. I smiled, and chuckled.

 _Obviously_. I rolled my eyes. Logan frowned.

 _I was just making sure. You don't have to be so smart about it._ Logan crossed his arms.

 _Who else would reach out to you? It's pretty obvious I would be contacting you right now to check if it worked. I didn't mean to to offend you Logan._ I looked at him from the corner of my eye. Apparently, he forgave me because he smiled.

 _It's fine. I'm going to tell my dad about this! He's going to be so excited!_ Logan raced to Captain Star's office, and rushed through the door. I smiled. I had finally chosen a Rider.

A\N: Yay! She's finally found a Rider! There will be more in the future!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Finally! Here's the newest chapter! Sorry this chapter is so short. Anyway, enjoy!**

Francis set out to sea to find his missing test subject. It was risky. He faced the danger of storms, other tugs, and in some areas, sea serpents, but the sea serpents wouldn't pose much of a threat because they typically avoid humans, but storms, and tugs... those were the real threats. He was defenseless, a sitting duck at the mercy of those bloodthirsty monsters.

He had to be careful. The smallest drop of blood would attract not only sharks, but also any tug in the area. It was unlikely a tug would wander so close to human habitation, except for the Z-Stacks. He shuddered at the thought of being ripped apart by such a powerful, and bloodthirsty monster. He leaned to watch for the signs, but even if he did see them, it would be unlikely he would be able to escape in time. Tugs were lightning fast, but their strong point was the element of surprise. However, there was nowhere to hide to set up an ambush on the open ocean, giving him the advantage. There was no source of food for a tug around, so he shouldn't encounter any around here, unless it was by pure misfortune. One thing was for sure, this trip could be the death of him. He was literally walking into the lion's den.

 **A/N: I'll try to have the next chapter up quicker than this one. I'll try to have the next chapter for TUGS Origins up as soon as possible. Until then, see you later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Finally! I put this one up! This will introduce another character. Her story will be explained in the story that explains it all. Anyway, on with the story!**

News of my Rider spread like wildfire. Captain Star seemed to approve my choice. Warrior even introduced his Rider to me.

"I've been wanting to introduce her to you Sammy, but I just haven't got the time to do it, but right now seems a good time to finally let you meet her." Warrior let his Rider climb down from his hat and onto his bow. "Emlira, this is Samantha. Samantha, this is Emlira. She's my Rider."

I had heard of her before. She was the very first Rider. She changed the the history of Bigg City Port forever. I stiffened a little when she climbed onto my bow, but I quickly relaxed. I knew I could trust her. She smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Emlira nodded. I smiled as a reply. "Warrior told me a lot about you. You're pretty much all he talks about to me." Emlira chuckled.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow. Emlira nodded.

"He really likes you. In fact... for what I've heard, you two are best buds. Sure he's huge, but he's just a gentle giant." Emlira patted Warrior's side. Warrior smiled and purred.

I was able to meet the other Riders too. All of them seemed nice, but there was one that I was curious about. The markings on her face reminded me of the snake scales on my chin. We seemed to have a little common ground. Perhaps I could talk with her sometime. Out of all of them, I liked Emlira the most. She was firm, but compassionate. She must be their leader, or at least an adviser or even second in command.

"Now that you're a Rider, Logan, you'll need a blade to defend yourself." Drake leaned back against Sea Rogue, the tug he was bonded to."Stop by the fortress when you want me to forge it." he smiled.

"Maybe tomorrow, if you're not busy." Logan smiled. Drake laughed.

"Are you kidding me? The forge is quiet nowadays! It's not very often we get fresh blood. You can go ahead and drop by tonight if you want to." Drake chuckled. "The most exciting thing nowadays is whenever Billy Shoepack sets off his dynamite."

We all chuckled. He had a good point. It seemed pretty calm, or at least now it did. Now that the curse, or should I say blessing, has been _fixed_ , it seemed... quiet. Well, sort of. There was the usual hustle and bustle of the port, an occasional argument, or even a brawl between a fellow Star Tug and Z-Stack, but other than that we had it pretty easy, except for the winter time. Now that's something to worry about. Prey is scarce in the winter, so we eat as much as we can before in the fall before it gets too cold. I mean sometimes, a human is kind enough to offer us some food to help us along, but the usual prey we depend on won't be back until spring. Even with that in my mind, I couldn't help but worry about Francis finding me. One thing was for sure, my fellow Star Tugs, my family, won't let me go without a fight.

 **A/N: Emlira is a combination of two words in the language of the were-cats. Emli is pronounced "Ehm lie" and translates to evil, sly, or cunning. Ira is pronounced "Ear Uh" and translates to female, so her name means clever woman or clever lady. I'll try to have the next one up as soon as I can.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Sorry this one is so short.**

Francis was starting to give up hope. He had tirelessly searched for his test subject for five tiresome months, and came out empty handed wherever he searched. Suddenly, he realized he had overlooked one place, but it was awfully risky. That port was a popular nesting ground for tugs, but it seemed to be the most obvious place to find her. He felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach, fear. He was terrified.

His hand slipped off the boat's wheel a little as he tried to turn the boat. He gasped a little, and wiped his sweaty palms on his shirt.

 _Is it really worth it going there? Is this really worth my life?_ Francis pondered the consequences if he decided to search for here in that dreaded port. Sure it would benefit his studies, but was it worth his life? Well, now that the curse had been brought back under control, it was less likely a tug would devour him, but it was still possible. It just might be worth a try. He took the wheel once again, and finished his turn, headed towards his destination: Bigg City Port.

 **A/N: We're getting down to the nitty gritty here now. What do you think lies in wait for Francis? Next chapter is already in the works!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Woo-hoo! I'm on a roll! Two chapters in two days! I'll try to work on the next chapter for TUGS Origins after this one.**

I watched the full moon rise into the night sky. It had almost been a year since I arrived at the port. Logan followed my gaze. He had slipped out of his bedroom window without Captain Star, his father, knowing. I guess he just wanted to spend some time with me. The night was a little more chilly than usual, so I let Logan nestle against me to help him stay warm.

I looked down at him and smiled a little. Humans were so fragile compared to us. We relished the cold. It provided sweet relief from the heat of Spring and Summer, and made overheating virtually impossible. Humans loved the heat, but the they hated the cold, but it had good reasoning. Humans typically don't last very long in the bitter cold, which sometimes give us Star Tugs no choice, but to let them nestle against us to help keep them warm. It was one benefit of having such a high natural body temperature, but it was torture during the warmer months. I guess we were built for the cold.

I looked up at the moon. It was far more beautiful than I imagined it to be. Usually, I was so tired I just couldn't stay awake long enough to see it, but now, I was finally able to see it for myself. I had heard rumors about a secret third form for three of out four of the races of Fantanzia, the island where Willowfern was from. By the sound of it, it had to be the most beautiful form of them all. All of their energy, even the energy of their very soul, was at their disposal. It would make the great gods of ancient legends grow green with envy. It was rare to see it, so I didn't really expect to see it at all.

I spotted Willowfern wearing a cloak at the corner of my eye. She was careful not to let the moonlight touch her skin. Perhaps the third form is only triggered when the light of the moon touched their skin. She carefully climbed onto Sunshine's bow. She was even wearing gloves. She must have thought of every possible situation. She climbed up his wheelhouse, and slipped under his hat. It seemed I learned something new about the were-cats everyday just from watching Willowfern.

I looked back down at Logan, and chuckled softly. He had fallen asleep. He was my Rider, my own little one, and I would lay down my life to protect him. I yawned. It was about time I had hit the sack as well. I held Logan close with my towline, providing him with as much warmth as I could provide him. He stirred, but didn't wake up. I smiled gently, knowing my Rider was safe, and slowly fell asleep.

 **A/N: I better explain the whole winter and body temperature thing. You see, there is a special organ at the very end of the intestines that burn the waste (so you don't have to clean up after them). The warmth is then circulated throughout the body, giving them an unusually high body temperature. During the Spring and Summer, it can get rather warm, and put the tug at risk of overheating. When the tug overheats, it gets weak, and feels ill. That can be fixed with a nice hose down with cool water. In the winter, the temperature is actually at a tolerable level, but since fire-breathing requires some heat, they can only tolerate it for a few months. In order to keep that body heat up, they have to eat to stay warm (which unfortunately leads to a few citizens to go missing), or they just the energy in the fat they built up (a nod to Zak being a little on the fat side). Phew! Man that was a long author's note! See ya next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm hoping to end this shortly. The reason why it took so long is that I'm working on so many at once. I'll do my best to try to work on this and TUGS Origins.**

Francis was exhausted. He hadn't slept for several weeks since he started to make his way to Bigg City Port. He would arrive there any day now, and despite his fatigue weighing him down, he was still determined to find his test subject. He nearly collapsed from exhaustion. His body yearned for sleep, but his mind told him to keep going.

He was so close to his destination, but he needed rest if he is get there alive. He slumped over the wheel of the boat, and fell asleep.

 **A/N: In other words he's pooped, but he's still stupid enough to keep going. I'm going to end this story shortly, and TUGS Origins might be put on hiatus. I'm not exactly sure yet. Well, I'll figure it out next time we meet. See you later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Finally, another chapter! I never truly abandon a story. I always go back to them. I was just a little burnt out on this story for a little bit, but now I'm back, and ready to finally finish what I started! All I need is another chapter or two, and this story will finally be done! I do not own TUGS, or dragonology, and a quick warning of some language in this chapter. Anyway, on with the show!**

The next morning, I woke up with a yawn. I looked down to see Logan was gone. My heart skipped a beat. My Rider was missing. I frantically reached out for him, fearing the worst, and then sighed in relief when he answered me.

 _I had to leave, and go home with dad. I should've woke you up, and told you before I left. I'm sorry for scaring you, Sam._ Logan almost sounded as if he was afraid I was angry at him. I wasn't upset with him at all. As long as he is safe, I was happy.

 _It's fine Logan. I'm just relieved you're okay. Just let me know before you disappear next time, okay?_ I felt a wave of relief from Logan. He should've known I wouldn't be angry with him. He is my Rider after all.

 _Will do. Thanks for understanding Sam._ Logan withdrew. Captain Star gave us our jobs for the day, as usual. However, today I was to help Ten Cents with Scuttlebutt Pete, while Sunshine was to go dredging in the estuary again, but first, we had to catch some breakfast.

"I know a good spot where we can hunt. Follow me, Sam." Ten Cents smiled, and led me to the mouth of the harbor.

"Sargassos like to hang around here. I'm sure you've seen, or tried one before as much as Captain Star lets you hang around Warrior." Ten Cents chuckled.

"Yeah, Warrior let me eat a bit of his whenever he caught one. They taste _a lot_ better than fish." I hadn't had a sargasso for a while now, and I was really starting to crave the succulent flesh of a dragon, but I wasn't so sure about taking one down by myself.

"That's why I brought you out here, Sammy. I'm going to show you a couple pointers about catching, and killing them. Here, watch me." Ten Cents looked down at the water intently, waiting for a sargasso to swim within striking distance. A spiny fin broke the surface of the water right next to him, and he seized the opportunity. He snatched the sargasso in his claws.

"It's all about patience, and speed. They are faster than fish, and are more apprehensive, so you need to stay completely still until they come into your range, and then you can snatch them while you can. Otherwise, you'll loose your chance." Ten Cents lifted the sargasso out of the water. The sargasso thrashed, and desperately tried to sink its teeth into his claws.

"Their bite isn't strong enough to pierce our hide, so they're completely harmless to us, unless you count the whip-like tail. They're easy to kill too, watch." Ten Cents grabbed the sargasso's snout with his other claw, and quickly bit down on the sargasso's neck, injecting his lethal venom into the sargasso's bloodstream. Immediately, the sargasso went limp. Ten Cents bit off a chunk of meat from the sargasso's neck, and quickly swallowed it.

"Now you try it. I'll help you if you need me to." Ten Cents gestured for me to try to kill one on my own. It seemed simple enough. I looked down at the water, and patiently waited. I felt a slight vibration under the water, and a sargasso stuck its nose out of the surface of the water to take a breath. I quickly lunged, and sank my claws into the sargasso's spiny back. As expected, the sargasso thrashed, sending blood, and sea water everywhere. I pulled it up into view, and I flinched a little as it tried to bite my claws. It didn't hurt at all. I snatched the sargasso's snout, and quickly sank my teeth into the sargasso's neck just as how Ten Cents had showed me. It took a little longer for me to kill the sargasso because I wasn't a big, and strong as Ten Cents was, but the sargasso eventually succumbed to its wounds.

"Not bad for your first try, Sam." Ten Cents smiled, and took another chunk out of his sargasso. I eagerly devoured as much as I could. The sweet scent of blood had awakened my appetite. I managed to wolf down the whole thing. I was hungrier than I thought I was. I licked the blood, the best part, from my claws, and lips.

"Yeesh, Sam, and I thought Sunshine could put it away." Ten Cents chuckled. I blushed a little.

"Well, I didn't have too good of a supper last night. I was more focused on watching over Logan rather than feeding myself." I smiled sheepishly. My smile quickly vanished when a familiar scent reached my nose, and I felt my breath catch when I realized who it was. It was Francis. I whipped around, and saw a small fishing boat heading for the port. He had found me, and was going to drag me back to that forsaken laboratory, where he would torture me until I let out my last breath.

"What's the matter?" Ten Cents gave me a concerned look as I reversed a little, and whimpered.

"It's him! It's Francis, the one who abused me!" I screamed. Ten Cents snarled.

"I'm not letting you go without a fight. Go to the Star Docks, and tell Captain Star. I'm going to get the Coast Guard." Ten Cents raced off to find the Coast Guard as I fled back to the Star Dock. When I arrived, the other Star Tugs gave me a puzzled look.

"What's the matter, Sammy? Is Ten Cents in trouble?" Warrior's eyes were riddled with worry. I shook my head.

"It's Francis! He's here! He wants to take me back! Ten Cents left to go get the Coast Guard!" I panted, and I felt tears from in my eyes. Just as I had found a family, I was going to be ripped away from them.

"That won't be fast enough! I'll call the Coast Guard, and let them know about this!" Captain Star quickly pulled in his megaphone, and closed the window.

"Why that little..." Warrior growled deep in his chest. I whimpered, and backed away from him. I had _never_ heard him make such a sound before. It shook the ground, and I could feel it in my rib cage.

"I'm gonna kill that little bastard!" Warrior roared, and charged towards the mouth of the harbor. O.J immediately slipped in front of me.

"Stay behind me, Samantha. We're not giving you up without a fight!" O.J snarled.

 **A/N: Oh boy, Francis is going to be in some hot water. That is, if Warrior doesn't kill him first. The next chapter is already in the works. Until next time, see ya later!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Woo-hoo! Only one more chapter to go, and this story will finally be done! Sorry this chapter is so short. Thank you all for taking the time for reading this story. It really means a lot to me! Anyway, on with the story!**

Francis shifted gears, and sped after his lab rat. He wasn't to let her escape this time.

"You can run, but you can't hide you little-" Francis's eyes grew wide with sheer terror as he saw one of the largest tugs he had ever seen racing right for him at full speed. Francis quickly shifted his boat into reverse, and sped backwards, screaming at the top of his lungs. The tug was quickly gaining on him. Its eyes smoldered with rage. It was bent on ripping him apart. This was exactly what he was afraid of during his trip to the port. Suddenly, another large tug in the same livery as the one chasing him latched its tow line to the other tug's stern, and reversed to hold it back.

"Don't do it, Warrior! He's not worth it! The Coast Guard will deal with him!" The tug holding Francis's attacker back shouted. Warrior snarled, and heaved forward.

"Let me at 'im, Big Mac! He deserves to die for what he did to Sammy!" Warrior began to pull Big Mac forward, much to Big Mac's surprise.

"Hold on, Big Mac! I'm coming to help ya!" a rather small switcher joined Big Mac's side, latched his tow line onto Warrior's stern, and began to pull backwards with all his strength. Warrior roared in frustration, and swiped at Francis's boat with his huge anchor like claws. His claws barely missed the boat by mere inches. A tug wearing a top hat, and monocle soon joined them, trying to hold Warrior back, or at least slow him down. Warrior wasn't about to give up just yet. He was slowly pulling them forward, bent on slaughtering Francis.

Francis's jaw dropped when the biggest tug he had ever seen quickly jumped into action, latched his tow line onto Warrior's stern, and pulled Warrior back. Warrior snarled and cursed.

"Warrior, that's enough!" the largest tug spat. Just as Francis thought he was home free, the Coast Guard collided with his boat. It wasn't enough to capsize it, but it almost threw him overboard. He went to jump off the boat, when another switcher, and a steam paddle tug cut him off, both of which were snarling, and baring their wickedly sharp fangs. He was forced to surrender.

 **A/N: Once again, thank you all for reading this story. It really means a lot to me! I'll have the next and final chapter up as soon as possible. Until then, see ya later!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Yes, finally! The last chapter is up! Now I can start working on the story that explains how the curse got started, AND a story about the engine Riders. Sorry this chapter is so short. Anyway, on with the show!**

I whimpered as Francis cursed. Usually, that meant he was going to beat for another failed experiment. However, I reminded myself he couldn't hurt me now. He had been caught. My suffering was finally over. Francis threw his arms up, and two humans in white suits grabbed him, and shoved him onto the deck of the Coast Guard's bow. Thank Neptune Ten Cents and O.J cut him off, otherwise he would have gotten away, and found me again.

Warrior was still fuming. He tried to lunge forward one last time, and snatch Francis in his claws, but my fellow fleet mates held him back. The Coast Guard quickly left before Warrior could break free, and chase after them. There was no need for Warrior to be angry now. The Coast Guard had handled it, but apparently, Warrior was still bent on killing Francis. I cautiously approached him. I had _never_ seen him this angry before, and I didn't know what to expect from him.

"W-Warrior?" I squeaked. My heart skipped a beat when Warrior tensed up, and whipped his head around to look at me, fury still burning in his eyes. I gasped and reversed a little. I was sure he was going to lash out at me.

"What is it?" Warrior snapped. I flinched a little. He had so much venom in his tone of voice. It wasn't like him.

"It's okay. He's gone now. He can't hurt me anymore." I never thought I'd be able to say that. I still couldn't believe he was gone. I had nothing else left to fear. I was free. Warrior slowly relaxed, and his gaze softened. That was the Warrior I knew, the gentle giant. He sighed.

"You're right Sammy. He's gone... but if he breaks free, I'll kill 'im the moment I see 'im." Warrior growled softly. Top Hat, Big Mac, Hercules, and Sunshine released him, but kept an eye on him to make sure he wouldn't try to chase after the Coast Guard, and kill Francis. However, he seemed to have calmed down a bit, so I doubted he would still try to kill Francis.

"Now that Francis is behind bars, you have nothing to worry about, Sammy. You're free!" Sunshine smiled.

"You're right, Sunshine. I smiled in return. I could finally call this place my home, and the Star Fleet my family.

 **A/N: Finally, it's done! Thank you all for taking the time to read this story. It means a lot to me. Once again, I will be working on the story that explains how the curse came to be, and another story featuring the engine Riders. Until meet again, see ya later!**


End file.
